Wheel bearing assemblies for a motor vehicle having a rotary, signal generating encoder, which are cooperating with the encoder and are equipped with a fixed speed sensor for measuring the rotational speed or the rotational angle of the mounted wheel, are well known from prior art. Reference is hereby made merely by way of an example to DE 10 2012 216 598 A1 and to WO 2013/120541 A1.